1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to golf clubs and more specifically to a signaling device for use in combination with a putter or the like for helping a golfer avoid rotation of the hands on the backstroke.
2. Information Disclosure Statement:
A preliminary patentability search in class 273, subclasses 183D, 186A, 186C, and 186R in the Examiner's art produced the following patents: Aitken, U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,211; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,564; Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,553; Brandell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,564; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,647; Barasch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,504; Cobb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,75,219; Kleinerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,123; Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,986; and Dollar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,160. Each of the above patents disclose means for providing information about and/or somehow improving a golf swing or the like and, therefore, appear to relate in general to the present invention. However, none of the above patents disclose or suggest the present Invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a signaling device including a source of electrical energy, signal means for producing a signal when electrically energized, electrical circuit means for electrically coupling the signal means to the source of electrical energy, and switch means inserted in the electrical circuit means and movable between an open position in which electrical energy is prevented from passing from the source of electrical energy to the signal means through the electrical circuit means and a closed position in which electrical energy is allowed to pass from the source of electrical energy to the signal means through the electrical circuit means to electrically energize the signal means, the switch means being in the closed position when the longitudinal axis of the putter head is held at an angle unparallel to the horizon, or when the putter head undergoes any clockwise or counterclockwise rotation on the backstroke.